


Garage and Gazebo

by dirtybadwrong (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Wayward Thoughts and Dirty Deeds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Conflicted Dean, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/dirtybadwrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With bellies full of food and heads full of wine, Sam and Dean go to check on Jody and Claire respectively after finishing the dinner dishes. Explicit content ensues, dirty secrets get dirtier, and no one is going to sleep without an orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garage and Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the windmill keeps on turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848161) by [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream). 



> Based on the above fic. I would suggest you read it first and come back to this one. It's short, naughty, and worth your time.  
> Occurring during 11x12.

Wine is a different kind of buzz. When you’re used to drinking whiskey and beer, downing a few glasses of wine does you in, even on a full stomach. Dean’s head felt light and he was a little bit too close to tittering as he poured the last of the second bottle. He wiped up the sink with a towel and tossed it to Sam who finished drying the last plate from dinner.

Dean finally gushed. “Food.”

“I know,” Sam said, the same incredulous tone. “I felt like my gut was going to bust open or something but I couldn’t stop.”

“Seriously, I felt like that dude in _Se7en_. Except...happy about it. We need to cook like this more often.”

Sam scoffed. “Okay. If you keep bringing home things like ‘the Elvis’ though….”

Dean lifted his hands, careful to not spill from his glass. “Hey, if we start cooking some shit like this in the bunker, I won’t need to be bringing home a little sleazy somethin’ on the side.”

“Jesus, how much have you had to drink?”

“Come on. We’ve all been drinking. You too, mister. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you guzzling wine. We’re all guilty of emptying these bottles, minus Alex, who is being a good girl and going to bed. Probably talking to that jackass she’s dating through emojis. Heart heart kitten eggplant or some shit.” Dean looked around the kitchen, barely lit. “I think Jody’s happy.”

Sam smiled. “I think so too. She’s handling all of it - the teenager stuff - very well.”

“Why don’t you take another glass of wine around the house and find our host. I’m going to turn in or...pass out probably...here in a little bit.”

Sam took the extra wine glass and thought for a moment. He was going to say something, but changed his mind. Maybe ask permission that didn’t need to be asked except for the guilt attached to the suggestion he had been close to making. “I’m gonna go check on Jody.”

“You do that. ‘Night brother.”

Dean spun around to the sink and stared out the window. Something inside was tugging at him. He wanted to return to the scene of the crime; not to the mini-golf or the windmill, even though the windmill did hold some special significance, but the girl. Despite the Mark being gone from his arm, a calmer hunger still raged in him, desperate to know if she still smelled like peaches.

The grip Dean had on his glass relaxed. He rinsed it in the sink and took a couple beers from the fridge. A short walk down the hallway, Dean heard angry music and saw a beam of light through a cracked door. He pushed it open with his knuckle and watched Claire move on the bed. She’s hugging the cat Cas bought her, which was sweet, but everything else about her said _hunter_. The research, the tense body, the crazed determination - she was everything they hoped she would avoid. Somehow it was slightly better than her alternatives.

“What do you want?” Claire asked without looking up.

“You watch _Caddyshack_ yet?”

“Three times,” Claire mumbled.

Dean laughed. “You like it, don’t you?”

Claire tried to withhold the smirk that was pulling at her face, but it won out. “I guess. What do you want?”

“You wanna go for a walk?” Dean held up the beer as incentive.

“I’ll get my bag.”

* * *

 

Sam closed the door to the garage behind him. A wrench dropped.

“Fuck,” Jody said with exhaustion as her fingers fumbled around the ground until she found it.

“Hey Jody,” Sam started, trying not to startle her, “need any help with anything?”

Jody huffed and stood. “Hey Sam. No, not really. I’m just...I’m working on this thing for Claire and it’s kind of kicking my ass.” She dusted off her hands and took the glass of wine Sam had extended to her.

“What is it?”

“A hunter’s box of sorts I guess. Too much wine to be working on it right now, so I have no idea why I’m even out here. I’m trying to make it to where she can bolt it to the wall here in the house or inside her car whenever she leaves, but I thought I’d keep that last part to myself.”

“Jody, I hate to break it to you, but you may not be able to keep her here just by having a cool box to keep her stuff bolted to the wall.”

Jody sighed. “I know, Sam. She’s an adult. She can do whatever she wants. I just want her to be safe and maybe stick around for a while. Go to college, get a job, fucking breathe easy for once in her life.” She took a big gulp of wine. “Meanwhile, the harder I try to keep her in the house I’m realizing that maybe I need to get out. Just for a bit.”

“Everyone has to let their hair down,” Sam said with a shrug.

She glared at him. “And when exactly is the last time you let your hair down? Not that mine is half as luxurious as yours.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah it’s been a little while. And I like your hair. It’s cute.”

“Really?” Jody tugged the short strands. “I’m never sure about it.”

“Well I am.”

Jody blushed.

* * *

 

Dean let the door close slowly to not tip anyone off they they were leaving. Claire led the way as they walked down the road toward some unknown destination. Her steps were quiet, but somehow still sounded angry. The glint of her sword handle sticking up out of the top of her backpack she had slung over her shoulder caught his eye and he smiled.

“And I thought you were full of piss and vinegar before. Now you have a sword.”

“Yup,” she said, without turning around. “Thanks to you.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the church.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “And why are we going to the church?”

“There’s a gazebo around back. I go there sometimes to think. It’s quiet and no one bothers me.”

He didn’t ask any questions the rest of the way there. They rounded the corner of the church property and sure enough, a gazebo stood in a nest of trees and shrubs. As they stepped up inside, a small plaque caught his eye.

“ _What is said inside the gazebo stays inside the gazebo._ So the gazebo is like Vegas?”

“I like to think of it like...a confessional,” Claire explained, surveying the beams of her sacred space. “I can say whatever the fuck I have to say and it keeps my secret.”

“So what are you confessing tonight?” Dean asked, his hands jammed into this pockets.

Claire looked at him with a challenging look, a shimmer of mischief in her eyes. “That I want to fuck _you_ this time.”

* * *

  
“You’re doing an amazing job with the girls. Even if it doesn’t feel like it. They’re great. You should give yourself a little credit.”

Jody let her whole body relax with a sigh, leaning against the car. “Yeah, once they’re both in college with good grades and smile without being asked, then I’ll consider it a win. But I am happy with my little family, and I guess...maybe...I’m a little proud of myself.”

“See? There you go,” Sam said, leaning against the workbench across from her. He smiled at Jody and a grin burst onto her face. Sam shifted and crossed his arms. “Have I ever told you how great your smile is?” He groaned at himself and looked up at the ceiling. “That...was so lame. I’m sorry. I mean I meant it - your smile is great - but I didn’t mean to make it sound so….”

“Cheesy?” Jody offered.

Sam laughed. “Yeah.”

“Sam, are you hitting on me?”

He wrinkled his nose. “Maybe? Yes? Is that okay?”

“It’s fine. I mean, I never thought you guys….you’re hot. And I’m ten years older than you.”

“And?” Sam let the question hang in the air, waiting patiently for Jody to answer.

“Wow. My face is hot,” she said, touching her cheeks. “So, how about those...Broncos? They’re heading to the Super Bowl, right?”

“I really don’t know,” Sam said. Feeling brave and still buzzing from the wine he stood up tall and took a step toward Jody. Stooping slightly,his arms pushed up against the car on either side of Jody, Sam’s face hovered near hers as he waited for her nod to go ahead.

“Holy shit. Okay,” Jody said, her voiced flustered. She giggled a little when Sam kissed her, but she didn’t have enough time to finish her laugh before things turned serious.

Little did Jody know, sweet Sam Winchester was a voracious animal of a lover. She undid her jeans and kicked them off quicker than she ever had in her life. As soon as her ankles were free, Sam’s hands gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her back onto the side of the car. He took her glass and set it on the workbench behind him and cupped the side of her face. He kissed her hard and ended it with a gentle bite that tugged at her bottom lip. Thick fingers pushed her panties aside and stroked along her slit. She buried her face into his shoulder, wavering between asking herself what the fuck was she doing and telling herself to just go with it. When he pressed inside of her she felt the heat of her heavy exhales glancing off his shirt onto her cheek. He hummed a low, rumbling _mmmm_ as his finger curved and beckoned. His thumb found her clit. He started to roll her in gentle circles, kissing her intensely with a passion Jody just wasn’t accustomed to. She felt her face flush; a smile crept from the corners of her mouth as she found herself enjoying it.

* * *

 

“You _what now_?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

Claire didn’t back down. She shrugged, nonchalance in her stance. “Last time you fucked me. This time, I want to fuck you.”

“Listen, last time I had this thing driving me...the Mark...I overindulged. I did a lot of things I maybe should have thought twice about, the windmill included, but -”

“But what?” Claire interrupted. “You scared?”

“Of you?” Dean said, his voice cracking. “Pssh.” He cleared his throat and looked around in the darkness as if looking for an escape. There was none.

“So I was an overindulgence?” she asked, stepping forward. Her hands left her pockets and reached for his belt.

“Claire…” Dean started, but was struck with hesitation. He knew it was wrong. She was nineteen. She couldn’t even get into a bar. But fuck if he didn’t want a second taste.

“Yes, Dean?” she said with a smile. Claire unbuckled his belt and walked him backward until he was forced to sit on the bench that wrapped around the gazebo.

“Shit,” he whispered, his heart pounding. She smelled like peaches. “I’m gonna go hell again.”

“Then let’s make it worth it,” Claire said, slipping out of her jeans. “Oh,” she said, remembering something. Claire pulled a condom out of her bag and held it out to Dean with two fingers. “Here. Suit up.” He took it slowly, still trying to process what the fuck was about to happen. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it hang open. “Pull down your pants. And hurry up. It’s cold.”

* * *

 

Jody muttered an inaudible _sweet Jesus_ when Sam pushed inside her. One hand gripped his shoulder while the other brushed through his hair, grasping at the back of his neck. Sam held Jody’s thighs as he started thrusting into her, building to a comfortable rhythm. The car slowly started rocking with their momentum, the creaking causing Jody to laugh. Sam smiled and kissed her.

“Sorry,” she whispered through raspy breaths. “Shouldn’t be too loud.”

“Why?” Sam asked. He stared into her eyes intensely. “Be loud if you want,” he whispered, thrusting harder. He lowered his head and watched as Jody unbuttoned her shirt. As soon as she had a few buttons undone, he pulled her breasts out from her bra, letting them rest over the top, her nipples peaked and just over the edge of lace. His thumb brushed over her and he dipped down to mouth her breasts. His mouth was warm, encircling her nipple with a slight nip and flick of his tongue.

Sam swelled within her, his rhythm never ceasing, his breath skimming across her skin and making her shiver. A hand crossed her throat, his thumb pulling along her jaw as his mouth worked up her chest, kissing and nipping and dragging his lip up her chest and neck. Jody’s fingers dug into his skin and she whispered into his ear, “ _Fucking fuck me_.”

* * *

 

Claire straddled Dean and reached between her legs. Taking hold of his cock, she moved it back and forth along her wet cunt, teasing him to let him feel how slick she was already. “Just thinking about fucking you was driving me crazy,” she whispered as she settled onto him. Dean moaned and cursed under his breath as she slowly let her body relax. Claire started to ride him, her hips rolling forward and back, slow and purposefully not taking him all the way. She was saving that for later.

She watched him unravel beneath her. At first, his arms were outstretched as if he was the one in control and receiving the pleasure, but now it was obvious he was the one taking it. His hands fought desperately to find a place that could ground him. Dean gripped her hip, following her rhythm, not having to guide her at all. He buried his head in her chest as she changed things up, moving her hips in circles before returning to her back and forth motion.

“Where the fuck did you learn how to do this,” he asked.

“Thought you were old enough to not ask that kind of thing,” Claire answered. With that she started to rise and fall which elicited a moan from Dean. He tried to muffle it by pulling her closer to him, but failed.

She felt so amazing that a quick trip to hell would have been worth it. Her muscles squeezed and relaxed in all the right places, pleasuring and torturing him in all the best ways. His mouth found her breasts. He pressed his lips to her skin in a silent kiss before pushing his forehead against her chest. All he could do was breathe, taking in air and the scent of her skin, barely able to comprehend anything other than the warmth tightening around his cock.

* * *

 

Sweat beaded on Sam’s forehead. He carried Jody to the hood of the car and laid her back. He braced himself, his arms on either side of her as he thrust into her, hitting a new angle. She raised her knees, giving him easier access. Sam took advantage. He held her knees and rotated her, fucking into her as she moved, leaning slightly right, then left, then he righted her again. Jody’s eyes fluttered back, her body overcome. Her head was floating from the wine and the orgasm flowing through her rose until she felt herself come. She grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled him down close to her face.

“Do that again.”

Sam laughed and rutted into her, his breath quickening. His cock filled her again and again, their bodies rocking the car back, testing the parking brake with every thrust. Jody’s walls became taut as a second orgasm rolled through her. She tightened around him in a wave that pushed him to the edge. Sam’s fingers rushed through Jody’s hair and he cupped her face again, leaning down to kiss her. His tongue licked into her mouth with impassioned speed, kissing her with urgency. His mouth fell open as he came, pulsing into her. He gripped her arm and let his forehead rest on hers,  rolling into her twice more before holding.

* * *

 

She moved faster, bouncing halfway down for two passes and then dropping all the way, taking all of Dean’s cock. He gasped every time Claire landed on his lap, his fingers digging into her as he tried to keep some semblance of composure. He failed. It didn’t take much more of her bucking up and down on his cock for his breaths to become stifled. Small, embarrassing noises nearly escaped him before he could choke them down.

Claire smiled as she looked into Dean’s face, nearly miserable with how much he was loving her cunt. She rode the swells, enjoying the view as Dean bit his lip and caught his breath. He stared into her eyes, barely holding himself together. Claire clutched the back of his head, smiling as she leaned back slightly, changing the angle. His cock suddenly hit just the right spot and her smile faded. Claire felt lightheaded, her body slowed and was about to go limp, but she wanted to just keep going. Dean recognized the look on her face - she was on the cusp. With a second wind, he took hold of her hips and helped her keep her momentum going, fucking up into her and slamming her down onto him. Claire started to squeal, crying out _oh god oh fuck_ with every movement until she came, washing over him. She seemed to momentarily recover, but Dean was already on the move. He lifted her off of him and stood, having her lean over the rail, kneeling on the bench as she faced away from him. She sat back on his cock and used the rail to resume, fucking herself back onto him. Dean lost himself in her completely, pulling her shoulder as she slammed back against him. Flashes of the windmill incident fueled him, remembering the taste of her cunt, the break in his lip, the sharp noises she made as he pushed inside. He felt her swell around him, coming again, and this time he came too. She clamped down on him, a small moan lilting from her lips as she canted forward.

He pulled himself out of her, but as he took off the condom he couldn’t help but feel her cunt, how wet she was. He swiped his thumb inside of her and licked the slick from his thumb, his cock twitching at the taste. Dean touched her again, and paused to look at her ass as she leaned away from him. He spread her cheeks with his hand. His thumb hovered over her asshole, wanting to touch it, wanting to explore every hole - especially this virgin one.

He cleared his throat. “We should get going.”

“What, are we done?” Claire asked. She stood and faced him, still unbuttoned.

“Why, you got another condom?” he asked.

“Maybe. You got another hard on?”

Headlights passed over them and blue lights came on, no siren.

“Oh shit.”

* * *

 

Sam pulled Jody up off the hood of the car. She bent over and picked up her jeans that had been kicked to the side and Sam noticed her back was red from being up against the car.

“Oh my God, Jody are you okay?” he asked.

“Can barely walk, but I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing,” she said with a smile.

“No, your back,” Sam said. He touched the indention in her skin.

“Yikes. Okay that’s sensitive,” Jody said, trying and failing to look at her back over her shoulder. “Eh, wouldn’t be the worst sex-induced injury I’ve ever had. May leave a bruise but I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Jody turned to Sam. “Sam. I’m fine. More than fine. That was fun.” She smiled. “Like, a lot of fun,” she added after consideration.

“We’re here for a few days so...do we make this awkward and I sleep on the couch and not talk about it or…?”

“Adults, Sam. We’re adults. You can sleep in my room, if you want,” Jody said. She turned and walked to the garage door, jeans in hand. As she turned the handle she paused and nodded for him to follow. “Maybe we can have a repeat in the morning before breakfast.”

“I think I can manage that,” Sam said with a grin.

Jody raised an eyebrow as they walked into the house. “Damn right you can.”

* * *

 

“Fuck. _Fuck!_ ” Dean said, zipping himself up and fixing his belt. Claire rushed to pull on her jeans, staying seated on the bench while she frantically buttoned her shirt. They were righted when the officer approached.

“Excuse me, what’s going on here?” he asked, shining a flashlight in their faces. “Claire?”

“Hey Roger. What’s up?” Claire said, her tone returning to the uninvolved, uninterested Claire she liked to project.

“Saw shadows over here, thought I should check it out. What are you doing out this late?” he asked, looking at Dean with suspicion.

“I went out to think, and Jody sent Dean out after me. He’s an old friend of hers in from out of town for the week,” she answered without skipping a beat.

“Took a bit of wandering but I found little miss here in the gazebo.”

The officer looked wary of Dean but clicked the flashlight off. “You two need a ride back?”

“I think we’ll hoof it. But thanks though. I think Claire and I need to have a talk about these late night walks,” Dean said.

“Stay safe,” Roger said as he started walking back to his cruiser.

Claire rolled her eyes. “Selling it much?” When the cruiser pulled away, they started off toward the house. “So anyway, this a one time turned two time thing or…?”

“All that is up to you. First of all, absolutely no one can know about this.”

“And second?” Claire asked, looking up at him as they strolled down the road.

“Second? Fuck. This is a terrible idea.” Dean wiped his hand over his face, wondering what the hell he was trying to say.

“Maybe, but it feels good.”

Dean threw his head back and groaned. “ _Ahhhh_. I’m not arguing that.”

“So what’s the problem?”

Dean stopped her. “I’m afraid -”

“Of me?” Claire interrupted.

“No, jackass, let me finish. I’m afraid of what I want to do to you, and you letting me, and you not being ready. You may think you are, but you may not be.”

Claire started walking again. “We can take it one step at a time. You underestimate me, Winchester. I’m not a little girl.”

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “This is gonna be trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possible second part. Time is an issue, but I will endeavor to follow up.


End file.
